


Loretta Does Azeroth: Draenei Butts Drive Her Nuts

by AlidaAlden



Series: Loretta Does Azeroth [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Creampie, F/M, M/F, Outdoor Sex, ass worship, human/draenei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaAlden/pseuds/AlidaAlden
Series: Loretta Does Azeroth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061033





	Loretta Does Azeroth: Draenei Butts Drive Her Nuts

Loretta’s unit garrisoned outside the great gates of Stormwind, in the shadow of its enormous white bricked walls and its royal blue lion banners. A particularly rigorous week of training and drilling had just ended, and her unit approached the time of their next deployment. Loretta was sweaty and aching, a hard-sparring session with two soldiers from a rival unit to cap the week was responsible for much of that ache, the two men she faced having found the prospect of fighting one woman amusing before the tall redheaded warrior handed them a humiliating defeat. One of the men managed to land a shot on her, bringing his practice sword down in a vicious arc on her shoulder.

Cursing the lucky bastard, she rubbed her aching shoulder; it was going to bruise, that much she knew for sure, but the thought of the two men worse off in some medical tent right now somewhat soothed her aches and pains.

Oh well, what did it matter anyway? She had plans to get some much-needed relief this weekend. While her weeks belonged to the Alliance, her weekends were her own. And who knows, this could be the last one before they shipped out.

Before she could commence with any of her grand plans, she needed to get clean. Not spiritually of course, just the day’s sweat and grime, that was simple enough to wash off; the other stuff? Not so much.

Loretta broke away from her infantry unit and made her way into Elwynn forest to find the secret path she had discovered by chance a few weeks ago. Since finding the trail, after the day’s training came to an end, she had made it her ritual to wash the day’s sweat off in the gently flowing little river at the trail’s end, which was far enough away from her unit’s encampment to escape prying eyes; it was a gorgeous little section of river, a gently flowing stream of cool blue water surrounded with lush, green trees.

She reached her spot after navigating the branching trails that had become so familiar to her in the past few weeks; she grinned from ear to ear at the sight of her private section of nature and quickly stripped off her armor and her frumpy undergarments, leaving them on the riverbank and setting aside the skimpy black dress and lacy red underwear she planned on donning when she went to Goldshire that night. Naked, Loretta stretched out her tall form, feeling the cool breeze on her exposed, pale skin. She undid her bun and let her auburn hair drop around her shoulders. The beautiful, well-built warrior strode to the water’s edge.

Loretta didn’t bother dipping her toes in first. Not the type. Instead, she dove headfirst into the depths of the nearly placid river, the cold water a shock to her system as she let loose a primal scream, one more celebratory than pained, that would have shaken the leaves off of the trees if it hadn’t been muffled underwater.

Loretta floated on the water’s surface, doing her best to clear her mind of everything, staring into the cloudless afternoon sky and listening to the lazy chirping of the bird, allowing herself to finally relax. There was something she found so freeing about swimming in the buff. She looked down her body at her modest breasts capped with pink nipples, the smattering of freckles across her chest; her hard, well-built midsection and her abs that peaked out from her pale skin; and finally, her curly red pubic hair that covered her womanhood. Her long, muscular legs floated just under the water’s surface.

Time passed along as she floated. She just let it.

Sometime later, Loretta, who was nearly dozing off and had lost track of time, was roused by a loud splash she heard some distance down the river; it broke through the placid quiet of her private sanctuary. She knew it was just too loud to be something falling into the river. Reluctantly, Loretta gave up her lounging and pricked up her ears, straining to hear any further noises. Nothing but the chirping of the birds and the gentle rustling of leaves in the breeze. Neither could she see anything when she surveyed her surroundings. Had to be further down.

She thought about just letting well enough alone, ignoring the noise, drying off, getting dressed, and heading down to Goldshire to get the weekend started off properly. But, as always, the redhead’s natural curiosity got the better of her. She just had to see what the source of the disturbance was and decided to investigate. Besides, being this close to Stormwind, she found it unlikely that it would lead to any real danger.

She paddled downriver towards the bend. She cautiously rounded the curve in the river and peeped around the tree on the edge of the riverbank, quickly sighting the source of the loud splash.

It was always a tossup, but this time she thanked her curious nature.

Oho, now what do we have here? Loretta thought.

With his back to the redhead, a short distance away, a tall draenei man waded through the river, the water coming up a little over his waist. Being a shameless letch, Loretta first noticed the huge muscles across the draenei’s broad back that hinted at the rest of his physique; his skin was the same shade of azure as the afternoon sky, and he had a great flowing mane of dark brown hair.

She needed to see more. Internally, Loretta debated whether to introduce herself straight off or to spy on the man for a while. She opted for the latter, not out of shyness or anything silly like that of course: she was simply a dirty pervert, and the thought of secretly peeping on this bathing, mysterious draenei stud excited the hell out of her.

Loretta snuck ashore, crouching behind a nearby bush that gave her a prime spot to ogle her quarry.

When pressed and plied with drink, as she had admitted to some of her girlfriends, Loretta would concede that the draenei were her choice flavor or menfolk, if only for the sheer physical specimens they presented: they were almost always well-hung, gorgeously muscled, and nearly indefatigable lovers. She had had some of her best lays with them.

She waited with impatience to get a glimpse of the goods, almost changing her plans, before the man finally turned and sent an immediate surge of desire through Loretta’s body. His handsome face and square jaw with its shadow of dark brown stubble intrigued the warrior. Now, a handsome face is nice and all, but the perverted redhead’s eyes fixated on the draenei’s delicious upper-body: the broad, gorgeous blue pecs topped with dark blue nipples and a sprinkling of dark hair, a perfect, rippling six pack that glistened with water and shone in the sun. His torso tapered to form a v shape that lead into his frustrating submerged lower body, waterline teasingly hiding the main attraction. His biceps and forearms were enormous, corded with muscle and rivers of dark blue veins, sending Loretta’s imagination into overdrive as she pictured herself being held in those hunky arms.

The horny human slipped a hand to her naked cunt, dripping wet with more than just river water, and immediately drove two fingers knuckle deep into her depths. Loretta bit back a moan of pleasure lest she be discovered as she watched the draenei wash his upper body, splashing water over and rubbing it onto the taut muscle on his chest and his torso. She observed with bated breath as the draenei started wading through the water, every movement exciting her. In motion, the draenei’s muscles were perfection and wildly alluring to the lecherous redhead.

She fingerfucked herself, her netherlips puffy with arousal. She drove a third finger in and worked it even faster, breath ragged from excitement as her juices dripped down her fingers.

The draenei turned and waded into shallow water. His tail swung out of the way, and Loretta gasped, a little too loudly, as she got an eyeful of the draenei’s glorious man-ass. A moment of absurd jealousy washed over her as she seriously thought she might have met her match when it came to the best booty in Azeroth. And here it belonged to a man! The mystery alien hunk sported two perfectly formed buttcheeks, round and full unblemished blue orbs that had clearly been conditioned and exercised extensively.

The Pantheon themselves must have carved those delicious slabs of assmeat, Loretta, booty-connoisseur, thought, with just a hint of bitterness.

Drool dripped down her mouth as she gawked at that his sweet heine. She closed in on climax, her fingers working furiously on her twat, as she imagined the filthy things she would to the draenei’s thick, muscled ass. Loretta rubbed her clit with her free hand as she drove her long pale fingers as deep as she could.

The draenei chose the right moment to bend over, giving Loretta a perfect view of his big blue butt and the enormous azure ballsack that swayed below, skimming the water’s surface as he ran his hands along his backside, cleaning his hindquarters. The sight of the draenei bending over and his dangling seedsack sent Loretta over the edge, the mesmerized woman biting her lips painfully yet trying to remain silent as she came ferociously hard, legs buckling out from under the squatting warrior as she spewed girlcum onto the grass.

She exhaled and brought a soaked digit to her lips, sticking it in her mouth and slurping down her own cream. She ran a pale finger down her chin and neck, grabbing her tit and massaging it while she kept an eye on her bathing blue hunk, who was still washing his immense behind.

“Damn, don’t tease a girl, turn around and let me see that fucking cock,” she whispered. “I just know you got a big ol’ hog on ya, stud. ‘Specially with nuts that…,”

“You can come out now,” the draenei’s voice interrupted, cutting through the afternoon stillness and soft flowing of the stream.

Loretta inhaled sharply, her face immediately flushed, and her heart starting pounding in her chest.

“Come now, I know you’re over there,” the man said after waiting a few moments, laughing. There seemed to be genuine amusement in his laughter.

She was caught dead to rights, no two ways around it. She turned her head and cursed.

“Oh uh, sorry, I heard a noise and was just, uh, investigating. I barely, you know, saw anything, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Loretta shouted from behind the bushes.

The draenei barked laughter. “Sure you didn’t,” he shouted back.

Loretta cursed again because, in the moment she had taken her eyes off him, the draenei had turned and was now neck-deep in water and swimming towards her. She had missed the grand reveal of his draenic log. For now.

She composed herself as best as she could and walked out of the bushes. The redhead strode towards the river unashamedly, head thrown back in defiance, towards the water, where the draenei watched her, expression unreadable.

“Did I mention I was naked too? So we’re kinda’ on even footing if you think about it,” Loretta said. “A gentleman would avert his eyes, you know,” Loretta added teasingly as she walked into the water.

“Fair’s fair,” he draenei retorted without taking his eyes off her. It annoyed her that he seemed unphased by her beautiful naked body: her tall, shapely form, her pert pale tits, and of course her gorgeous heart shaped face. He acted like this was just another boring part of his day, like running a letter to the mailbox. She wondered if his manhood was hardening, hidden below in the deep murky water.

She dove in and swam towards the draenei, only his head visible above the water, soft glowing eyes fixed appraisingly on her.

“Guess we had the same idea, huh? Beautiful day, though. Hope you don’t mind if I join ya? Hell of a day training. Worked up a real sweat. Oh, hey, not that I’m admittin’ to anything but how long did you know I was there?”

“Since the second you scrambled up the riverbank. For being so small, you humans are noisy creatures,” he replied in his low, melodic voice. “And of course, I don’t mind. Nor do I begrudge you the show. I’d normally charge for it though.”

Loretta rolled her eyes. Didn’t even get the main course, she thought.

She swam in slow circles around the draenei; his glowing eyes followed her the entire time.

“You’re not in the infantry, are ya? You don’t look familiar,” she asked him. There were a few draenei in the Stormwind infantry, but she didn’t recognize this one.

“No, I’m not. I had work near Goldshire and was headed back to Stormwind. I stopped to clean off in this peaceful little river before I was interrupted by a beautiful, nosy woman.”

“Beautiful? Who, me? Aw shucks. You ain’t hard on the eyes either, hoss. What work brought you to Goldshire?” She asked. “Wait lemme guess, with those arms, you a blacksmith?”

He shook his head.

“I had a, ah, client, in Goldshire,” he answered vaguely.

“Hm, a client?” Loretta asked, genuinely curious now.

“Yes, the wife of a rich baron had me do some work for her,” he said, giving the word work a suggestive emphasis.

Loretta narrowed her eyes, brain working. The realization hit her suddenly.

“Oh wait, don’t tell me you’re a prost? A manwhore! Gotta be. Oh, ain’t this beautiful. I am the luckiest fuckin’ woman on Azeroth. I’ll tell you that much. It makes sense though, you’re sexy enough for the work, that’s for sure. I bet you make a fuckin’ killing plowin’ the rich old cunts ‘round here,” Loretta said.

The draenei smiled.

“Excellent guess. I prefer the term gigolo, however,” he laughed. “And yes, it’s fair to say that I do quite well.”

“My apologies, Mr. Gigolo.”

“Jesuud. Jesu is fine,” the draenei said.

“Loretta. Very pleased to meet ya.”

She swam behind him and made a sudden lunge, wrapping her arms around the draenei’s immense shoulders, whispering in his ear:

“Say, I’d bet you got some nice tricks you use on those old broads. Why don’t you try some of ‘em on me?” she purred in his ear.

“Straight forward, aren’t you? Makes me wonder why you were hiding all that time. Are you always this familiar with men you just met?” Jesuud asked. There was no judgement in the tone of his voice, only genuine curiosity.

“Always? Nah. But I’m not afraid of going for somethin’ I want. Never know when the next deployment could be your last, so you might as well have fun while you can.” She ran her finger lightly across his shoulders. Her nipples grazed his back. “Besides, not many men are built like you,” she said, mouth close to his ear, voice breathy. She pressed her tits closer against him and traced her fingers from his shoulder to his muscled pecs, touching them ever so lightly, suggestively.

“I guess I have an afternoon to burn, hold onto me. I think I can show you a thing or two,” Jesu said. Loretta gasped when she felt the draenei’s tail snake up along her leg, sending a wave of goosepimples down her spine.

“I ain’t paying,” Loretta teased.

Jesu laughed, deep and rich, a good laugh.

She felt his mighty arms grasp underneath her legs as he started walking out of the water. From behind she stroked along his chin and ever so gently kissed and nibbled at his neck and ears. His tail crept agonizingly close to her womanhood but stopped just short, massaging her inner thigh.

Jesu trod ashore with Loretta riding on his back. He knelt, letting the redhead slide down his back. Jesu turned to face her. A pleased grin spread across her face when she laid eyes on his manhood, dripping wet with river water. It was the same shade of azure as the rest of his body, except for the tip and the veins that ran along the shaft which were a much darker shade of blue. She noticed with some satisfaction that he was semi erect and that he was very well-endowed, even compared to other draenei that she had slept with; his meat was long and thick and delicious looking, a blue slab of perfection, surely used for the pleasure of many of Azeroth’s women. Two balls hung heavy below it, smooth and hefty, each roughly the size of one of Loretta’s fists.

She distantly wondered how many snatches and asses that magnificent cock had been buried inside of; how many wives of rich nobles, politicians, and merchants had secretly taken some of their husband’s wealth and paid to suck down and get fucked with every thick, veiny inch they could handle, while their spouses were off somewhere, completely unaware that their wives were being conquered by draenic stud cock, a slave to the newfound pleasures it showed them.

Jesu grinned back at her, grabbing his dick at its base and giving the shaft long, slow strokes, pointing it at the human.

“I intentionally didn’t let you see this while you were peeping on me. I had to make you wait. Hope it was worth it,” he said as he stroked himself off.

“Cruel bastard. I’ll give you this: it ain’t half bad,” she said, feigning indifference. “I will have to give it a closer look though.”

She sauntered towards the towering draenei and flung herself into his arms; Jesu stooped down to meet her, and Loretta met his blue lips with a passionate, needy kiss. Loretta greedily grabbed a handful of draenic cock, the tips of her fingers unable to meet around the base of the broad shaft, her pale hands tiny in comparison to the girthy blue meat. She stroked it, feeling the veins that pulsed against the skin and ran her hands up to the dark mushroom tip and back down again. Her free hand explored Jesu’s abs, fingers tracing lines through the maze of his six pack, pressing against the unyielding wall of muscle that was the draenei’s chest. Every inch of Jesu thrilled her.

“Well?” the draenei asked.

“Yeah……not bad,” she answered as she stroked his rod. “Hope you know how to use it.”

He laughed, looking down into her blue eyes, and bent down to kiss her again.

Loretta squealed as Jesu grabbed two full handfuls of her hefty buttcheeks, and she moaned deep in her throat when he started massaging the thick, supple flesh. Their tongues danced in one another’s mouth as the two lovers explored each other’s bodies on the riverbank: Loretta stroking Jesu’s hardening dick and exploring every inch she could touch of his muscled frame, and Jesu kneading the redhead’s ass. His strong hands plied her cheeks apart and ran a large blue digit along her crack until he found the rim of her asshole. He teased his finger along the edge of her netherring, coming so close to dipping his finger inside but denying her the satisfaction.

Suddenly, Jesuud spun Loretta around and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her with him as he sat down on the grassy riverbank, keeping her in his lap, facing away from him, his cock a blue column jutting up between Loretta’s legs. He laid down on his back and brought her with him. He brushed her wet hair aside and kissed the back of her freckled neck and her shoulders. One of the draenei’s large blue hands found one of her breasts and massaged it; the other hand glided down Loretta’s body, and blue fingers explored through her forest of curly red pubic hair until it found her netherlips.

The draenei worked expertly, with the calm determination of a seasoned professional. He slid his fingers along her wet cuntlips and quickly had Loretta cooing and moaning. She ground hard into his pelvis. Jesu gently rubbed her clit with his thumb while two of his fingers strummed along her puffy lips like a master playing the most delicate of instruments.

“Mm…..ah, ohhhhhh,” she managed to get out.

“Should I put them in?” Jesu whispered huskily in Loretta’s ear.

“Ah…fuck….yes..fuckkkkkk, gods, put them in, ohhhhhh,” she gasped out.

“Ask nicely, tell me what you want me to do,” he teased, nipping at her ear and kissing the nape of her neck. He gave her nipple a playful pinch and continued strumming on her pussylips.

At that moment, she felt the need for his fingers more than she had felt the need for anything in her entire life.

“Please oh please, fingerfuck my pussy. Fuckkk, please,” she panted out in halted breath as the draenei worked his magic on her.

He curled his two fingers, digging them into her cunt, right up to the knuckle.

Her pleasured scream echoed through the forest, frightening off any nearby wildlife.

Jesuud set to work. The draenei’s fingers were amazingly deft for their size. He worked them in and out of her increasingly sopping cunt. Lost in a haze of pleasure, Loretta would swear that Jesu was a mind reader as he was able to match the exact pace that her body found most pleasurable. In and out the thick blue digits worked, occasionally pulling out and dancing along her cuntlips. Her juices oozed out of her pussy and onto the draenei’s groin.

“Cum for me, baby,” she heard him whisper in her ear through her pleasure-fog. His fingers were soaked from her juices and her pussy squelched lewdly as Jesu fingered her.

She came. Loudly. Her tunnels clamped down on the draenei’s invading fingers. The forest once again filled with her pleasured screams.

“Good girl.”

Again and again she came as Jesu worked her relentlessly.

She was out of breath, without the voice to cry out anymore. Her body bucked in the draenei’s strong arms with each orgasm. She kicked and squirmed, her long muscular legs flailing comically. The draenei fondled her tits and nuzzled her neck lovingly.

“Well the ‘rich old broads’ seem to like that one anyway, guess you do too,” he said.

“Fuck,” was all she replied with as Jesu let her recover from her pleasure high. He brought his girlcum soaked fingers up, and they sucked them dry together, tasting Loretta’s delicious cream.

She lay splayed out, recovering on the draenei’s chest.

When she had enough energy she turned over, and her blue eyes met Jesu’s glowing eyes.

“Boy, you deserve a reward for that,” she said, giving his blue lips a kiss, and drumming her fingers on his pecs.

She pushed off his broad chest and rose on shaky legs, like an infant just learning how to walk. She tossed her wet red hair out of her face.

“Get on your hands and knees. I’m gonna give you somethin’ special,” she told the lounging draenei who watched her from the ground with intrigued eyes. He was eyeing her up and down, stroking his rod as he drank in her body.

He complied, rolling over and drawing himself up on all fours, facing away from her.

She beheld his booty again, which was even more glorious up close, and walked up behind him. Unable to help herself, she clutched his tail and threw it over her shoulder. She grabbed his haunches and ground her pelvis into his big blue butt.

If only I’d been born with a cock, she thought.

She would dress Jesu up in slutty underwear: some lacy lingerie, something pink or white that would perfectly frame his ass, and fishnet stockings stretched tightly across his treetrunk thighs. She would make him wear a tiny thong that would disappear between his cheeks and would comically try and fail to conceal his massive manhood. She would drag it aside and tease his hole with the tip of her girlcock, making him beg for it. When she finally gave it to him, she would be relentless, pounding his ass with abandon, until she finally dumped a hot load into….

“Everything ok back there?” Jesu asked, amused.

She had been so lost in her fantasy, dry humping the draenei’s butt.

“Yeah, all good,” she said.

Loretta gave his ass a loving slap. The flesh was firm, unyielding.

“Just admirin’ the view back here. I can’t lie: you’ve got one hell of an ass on ya, Jesu. I mean look at these fuckin’ slabs of beef. Mmmm.”

“Thanks, glad you like it,” he said, chuckling.

Loretta knelt and brought her face to Jesu’s nutsack; she reached out and weighed each fist-sized nut in the palm of her hand.

“Look at the size of these things. I bet you boys are just loaded with cum, let’s get it outta ya,” she whispered to the massive ballbag.

She started off by giving the smooth blue skin a long lick. She reached under Jesu and began stroking his cock while taking as much of one of his massive balls in her mouth as she could fit and swirled her tongue around it. Loretta pursed her lips and sucked softly on his ballskin. She worked both balls alternatively, back and forth, sucking on them lovingly while furiously pumping the draenei’s big blue cock. The sticky precum that leaked from his dickhole and the groans of pleasure from Jesu told Loretta she was doing her job well. Each time she released a nut from her mouth it made an audible pop; soon, she had Jesu’s entire nutsack dripping wet with her saliva.

She released the draenei’s dick from her grasp and gave his balls an almost chaste kiss. It was time for her to move her attentions north.

She plied Jesu’s thick blue asscheeks apart, no easy feat considering their size, and revealed her true target: his puckered little asshole, buried between his hefty cheeks. She licked along his taint upwards.

“Oh, I like where this is going,” the draenei said approvingly.

She blew softly on his wrinkled star and felt a shiver fibrate through his body.

Emboldened, Loretta started lavishing his puckered arsehole with her tongue. She licked along the rim with wet, sloppy laps mixed in with the occasional flick of her tongue that tickled his hole and made him shiver. Precum drizzled out of the stimulated draenei’s cock and splashed in the grass. She pulled Jesu’s cheeks further apart to give herself better access and folded her tongue and penetrated his bum, snaking it into his tight passage.

In the back of her mind, she briefly considered the depravity of what she was doing. She had her face buried inside this man’s ass, a man whom she had just met, essentially a total stranger, and was giving him a thorough rimjob right in the middle of the forest. It was about as intimate as you could get with someone.

Jesu gave a deep throated groan of pleasure.

“Oh yes. Lick my ass, you filthy girl. Oh yessss. Not many women are willing to do this. Yeah, right there, mmm. Only the dirtiest. I do love it though. Oh yeah, bury that tongue in there deep, oh fuck yesssss,” Jesu moaned out as Loretta worked her craft. He was now stroking his cock with one hand and supporting himself off the ground with the other.

Loretta licked hungrily, desperately, like her entire life depended on eating Jesu’s ass. She slapped his firm cheek with her open palm, feeling the taut flesh ripple. She snaked her tongue into his bowels and buried her face in his backside, getting as deep as she could go in his snug backpassage. Finally, Jesu’s body shuddered and clenched, the combination of his own hand and Loretta’s fervent work on his ass brought Jesu to the precipice of climax.

“Going to cum,” he panted out.

“Turn around, give it to me,” Loretta said excitedly as she pulled her face away from Jesu’s rear end.

He stood, drawing himself up on his hooves, and turned to face the redhead, who knelt in front of him. He was pumping his meat and pointed it right at Loretta. She got her lips around his cocktip just in time.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHH,” Jesu roared in pleasure as a powerful jet of cum sprayed from his cock. The first wad hit the back of Loretta’s throat, and she drank down the sticky, steaming hot draenei cream. It had a sweet and salty taste that the warrior found delicious. The second followed right after, just as strong and voluminous as the first; she greedily drank it down too. Jesu moaned with each spurt of jism and looked down on Loretta’s gorgeous, lightly freckled face as her mouth was wrapped around his cock. He grabbed a handful of her fiery red hair and shoved his rod further into her mouth.

“Ahhhh, light yes, drink it down, you dirty, beautiful thing.”

She grasped his thighs for support.

Jesu’s strong hand held her head down on his cock as he unleased gouts of nut down the redhead’s gullet. When, after taking an impressive amount, he heard her gagging and coughing, unable to take any more of his load, Jesu pulled Loretta off his dick, globs of jizzum oozing out of her mouth in thick rivers down her chin and onto her chest.

Loretta, still coughing out cum, didn’t have long to recover as Jesu’s dark blue cockhead invaded her view, pointed squarely at her face; she closed her eyes just in time as another huge jet of cream erupted from Jesu’s slit, the hot jizz arcing through the air and splashing across her face. He pumped his dick, urging more cum out of his balls and onto Loretta’s plastered face. Load after load sprayed through the air and hit the human’s face until it was totally glazed in draenic cream.

Finally, he emptied his balls with a few weaker spurts onto the redhead’s face and chest.

Silence hung in the air momentarily, only their heavy breathing and the forest sounds to be heard. Sticky white webs of cock cream hanged between Loretta’s face and Jesu’s cockhead.

Loretta wiped the cum away from her eyes. She had never experienced a load that large, not from one man.

“Whew,” she exhaled. Globs of jizz were still flowing down her face. “That was…wow.”

“Sorry, maybe should have warned you. You took it like a champion; I don’t know many women who can drink that much cum.”

At that moment, she coughed up more of Jesu’s spunk.

“No worries. I don’t know ANY men who can shoot that much. Impressive. Tasty. Gimme one minute.”

She got up and walked over the river, kneeling to wash the splooge off her face. She plunged her face into the cold water.

When Loretta had most of the cum washed off, somewhat regretting wasting the delicious substance, she walked back towards the draenei, standing there on the riverbank.

She laughed.

“After all that, you’re still hard?”

Indeed, Jesu’s erection hadn’t diminished an inch.

“Fuck do I love draenei. We shouldn’t waste it, yeah?”

Loretta sauntered past Jesu, brushing his cock lightly as she passed. She walked up to a nearby tree and planted both of her hands against its scratchy bark, digging both of her feet into the mud on the bank and bending over while pointing her rear end in Jesu’s direction. She gyrated her prodigious rump enticingly at him and flexed each of her muscular glutes. She looked over her shoulder and said to her tall blue lover, who was watching her ass and dripping snatch, cock in hand, entranced:

“Come breed me, you virile stud.”

“Who could resist an invitation like that,” he said, licking his dark blue lips.

She gave him a wicked smile, winked, licked her lips, and turned to face the tree. His enormous shadow fell over her as she felt his presence looming, closing in behind her.

Jesu ran his fingertips up Loretta’s long athletic legs, feeling the smooth muscle of her calves, hamstrings, and, finally, her juicy butt. She shivered at his light touch. The draenei bent over and kissed each cheek of her pale fanny, and he traced his fingers along the freckles splattered across her broad backside. He grabbed his fuckmeat and slapped it against her firm buttcheeks.

“You a butt man Jesu?” she asked, looking over her shoulders at her draenei lover. “Like the view back there?”

“It ain’t half bad,” he said, imitating her voice. He slapped her ass with his broad hand. Loretta gave a delighted yelp, so he smacked it again, leaving a hand-shaped red mark on her pale skin. She felt him rub his cockhead along the crack of her ass, up and down the broad, indigo colored tip teased, first along the rim of her puckered asshole then along her cuntlips and through the forest of her bright red pubic hair.

“You are a shameless fucking tease, you know?” she said. The draenei had her deliriously horny, the need for Jesu’s massive sausage consuming her entirely. “What’s a girl gotta do to get a good fuckin’?”

In answer, he slapped his rod against her ass again, watching the pale flesh ripple. It gave a wet slap, glistening with girlcum from its journey across Loretta’s already soaked pussylips.

“I was thinking of making you beg for it, because I know you would, but I’m feeling charitable.” Jesu grabbed one of Loretta’s haunches with one hand and aimed his cock at the redhead’s dripping snatch with the other hand. “And I have a weakness for redheads, especially ones who give great rimjobs, and your ass is, well, I’ve seen a lot of them; this one might just be the best.” The dark tip of his azure, rock-hard poll pushed against Loretta’s puffy netherlips. It glided through them, soaking wet as they were with arousal.

“Oooooooo,” Loretta cooed as the girthy meat penetrated her.

Jesu slowly slid inch after inch of blue fuckmeat into his human lover. Her walls stretched to accommodate the massive invader.

“Oh Jesu baby, that feels good. Put that big dick all the way in. Fuck me real good daddy. Make me cum.”

Jesu gave her a few more inches of his generous length.

“I’m going to make you cum. Don’t you worry. Going to make you cum until you can’t stand up. Going to ruin other men for you. You’ll be a slave to my cock,” he said, hilting himself inside the redhead. His pelvis rested against Loretta’s ass.

“Big talker. Put your money where your mouth is.”

Jesu pulled out until only his tip rested inside her.

He thrust back in, hilting himself.

“OH,” she squealed.

Back out and in again.

“Mmm, just like that. Gods it’s big,” she moaned.

He started working her with long, agonizingly slow strokes, letting her feel every veiny inch of his cumcannon. He dug his hooves into the riverbank mud and really set to his task, grabbing two handfuls of Loretta’s wide, pale flanks, spearing his cock into her faster now.

She felt the power of his strokes, but she also felt the restraint. Each thrust sent a wave of pleasure through her body, and she came quickly.

“OHHHHHHHHHHHH,” Loretta’s feral cry sounded through the forest as her soaked tunnel clamped down on draenic dick. She clawed at the bark on the tree, trying to keep her grip on it as Jesu started thrusting harder.

“Yes, good girl, cum on my dick. Get it nice and wet.”

The sounds of their passionate coupling filled the small river valley: the lewd wet slap of flesh on flesh, the pleasured cries of a woman getting the dicking of her life, the deep moans, grunts, and growls of the man giving it to her.

A thin sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies, making them glisten in the shafts of afternoon sunlight that peaked through the trees. Jesu’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, utterly focused on the task at hand: fucking Loretta’s brains out. He had one hand on her shoulder and one hand on her hip. His thrusts were long and powerful, hitting her deepest depths. His enormous nuts swayed back and forth below like a pendulum with each plunge into the human. Once again, she would swear that the draenei could read minds. Either that or he was just that good.

He alternated his strokes, feeling the needs of her body, giving her a furiously fast, fleshslapping fucking mixed with agonizingly slow, long strokes that drove her mad with pleasure.

When she came again, it felt as though every nerve end in her body exploded in pleasure. It was like a lightning bolt of pure ecstasy hit her.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK,” she screamed as she drenched her lover’s dick in hot girlcum again. Spittle flew from her mouth, and drool dripped down her chin.

“Sounds like she likes it,” Jesu said as he continued to plow into the human’s nethers. Hair plastered onto her freckled face, she looked over her shoulders at him. He had a cocky, smugly satisfied grin on his face. He flexed his pecs for her viewing pleasure, bouncing each hugely muscled blue orb back and forth. He took his hand off her flank and flexed his arm; she drank in the sight of his massive bicep, dark blue veins popping against the skin and his perfect six pack, glistening with sweat.

Stupid, sexy, arrogant bastard, Loretta thought. He’s a fuckgod and he knows it.

“Oh she likes it,” she said hoarsely. “She likes it a lot.”

He swatted her sweaty asscheek.

“What do you like? Tell me,” he commanded, accompanied with a hard drive into her depths.

“Your big ol’ dick and your sexy ass body.”

He smacked her butt again. She cooed.

He grabbed her hips with both hands, widened his stance, squatted down and started pounding her snatch relentlessly. Her body shook, ass rippling with each powerful thrust of her lover’s powerful rod, tits bouncing in the air.

“Call me daddy like you did earlier. I liked that.”

“Ooooh, I like it when you spank me daddy. Your stud cock feels so good in me, daddy.”

He pulled out of her suddenly and spun her around. Her protest was muffled as he kissed her. They made out with such passion that an onlooker might think each was trying to devour the other’s face. He grabbed her under the legs, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jesu lifted her effortlessly. Loretta wrapped her legs around him.

Jesu grabbed his cock at the same moment that Loretta freed a hand and grabbed it. They worked together in a lusty, desperate haze as they aimed it hastily at the redhead’s thoroughly used pussy. Jesu’s wet blue cock slipped in easily, and he started sliding her up and down his rod. Loretta threw her head back and grunted as Jesu bounced her on his poll, the tall redhead small in his broad arms.

She came again, hoarsely screaming at the top of her lungs. More of her love juice blasted her lover’s dick before flowing down his shaft and balls and dripping on the grass below. Jesu was close too. She could sense it.

Her butt slapped nosily against his thighs each time he hilted inside her. His grunts and growls grew louder and closer together. He was close; she knew it.

“Cum inside me, daddy,” she huskily suggested. “I know you want to.”

That did it.

He gave a feral roar as he drove his length into her in one final, mighty stroke.

A torrent of jizz, undiminished by his earlier orgasm, blew out of his dark cocktip. Loretta felt the hot cream fill her instantly. Jet after jet painted her insides, as Jesu held his meat inside her. Spunk overflowed her pussy and ran down the draenei’s legs. He held her tightly under the legs, his breathing halted and ragged as he emptied his seedpouch inside Loretta.

When it was finally done, his glowing eyes met her bright blue eyes as he held her; they smiled at each other.

“That was impressive,” she exhaled. “Pretty damned good. Say, how’d you like to assfuck me?” Loretta asked.

They both laughed exhausted, satisfied laughs.

“You are insatiable,” Jesu said, awed.

“Likewise, big boy,” she said, as she looked down and noticed Jesu was still as hard as a rock. She chuckled. “That thing ever go soft?”

“Can you blame me? Light you are gorgeous,” his said, voice soft, dragging a sweaty, clingy hair off Loretta’s face and running a finger affectionately across her cheek.

“Aww, so sweet, so is that a yes?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow, holding his gaze. She ran one hand through his brown hair and the other across his broad chest, feeling the sheen of sweat across the tight blue skin. The smell of sex emanated from both of their bodies. Loretta gently kissed one of his dusky blue nipples.

“If you think you can handle it,” he grinned.

“Oh, don’t you worry about that,” she said, planting her feet on the ground and sliding out of his arms.

Loretta turned and walked away from Jesu and knelt on the riverbank a short distance away. She placed her hands down in the grass and mud, getting herself on all fours to present herself to the draenei. She drew her legs wider to give him better access. Her cunt stilled leaked draenic cum.

She heard his hoofsteps as he approached her from behind and his low groan as he squatted his massive frame down right behind her, felt as his forefinger and thumb pried her pale cheeks apart to reveal her pretty little butthole, moaned as aimed his mighty pole towards it and grazed the wrinkled flesh with the midnight blue tip.

The engorged cockhead dwarfed Loretta’s asshole. He worried about the logistics of what he was about to do, but Light be damned the redhead was so insistent and her ass just looked so delicious and oh so ripe for a good hard fucking. Luckily, his entire length was lubed, dripping wet with their combined lovejuices. That would ease his passage. Somewhat.

He pressed himself against her anus, the hole twitching and spasming against the flared tip of the massive invader. Loretta cooed when she felt it pressing, teasing, testing against her hole.

Jesu pressed forward, penetrating her anus with his wide cockhead.

Loretta gutterly moaned as Jesu’s tip entered her backpassage, expanding the tight hole.

“Ohhhh, fuck, gods, Jesu baby, ohhhh,” she managed to spurt out as he rested his tip in her bowels. He seemed suddenly hesitant; a bit unsure.

“Last chance. You sure you want to go through with this?” he asked, knowing what the answer would be but giving his human lover one last opportunity to back out.

She glared over her shoulder at the draenei, squatting and poised right behind her. Her look was disbelieving. Was he really asking her such a ridiculous question?

“You’re askin’ stupid questions. ‘Course I wanna go through with it. Buttfuck me with that big hog. I ain’t one of your prissy ol’ housewives. I want every inch o’ that stud daddy cock.”

He grinned at her, wicked and conspiratorially.

Jesu pushed forward, giving her a little more of his length, watching with satisfaction as her face contorted with a mix of pleasure and pain as her ass expanded from his girth. His long, veiny azure rod made such a delicious sight as it disappeared between Loretta’s glorious cheeks, pale and freckled and thick with muscle, covered in a sheen of sweat.

Jesu licked his lips and gripped onto the human’s flanks hard as he crammed more cock into Loretta’s bowels. She grunted, deep and unwomanly.

Loretta had taken her fair share of dick up the ass, but the draenei was just so long, so girthy. Drool dripped down her chin as Jesu worked deeper, his meat expanding her ass ever further. She was breathing heavily and letting out ragged moans as the draenei worked in the last few inches, at last burying his entire length into the redhead’s rump, his balls resting against her pussylips.

“Wow,” Jesu said. “I usually have to break women in slowly to take the whole thing. You’re an experienced buttslut, aren’t you?”

“Oh yeah, love a nice big cock in my ass,” she croaked out.

“Mmm, what a beautiful sight it makes too: my dick buried all the way in your nice big ass. A redhead’s ass is just the perfect cocksleave for my dick. Look at those freckles. Perfect.”

She looked back at him: the almost eight-foot-tall draenei towered over her, a mountain of muscle who was down on his haunches, dick buried to the hilt in her butt, hands tight on her flanks; he looked poised and ready to give her the ride of her life.

“Don’t hold back. Pound my ass, daddy,” she groaned out.

Jesu exposed his white teeth in a sharp grin; his eyes seemed to grow brighter, and his grip tightened.

“You asked for it,” he warned.

He drew back, his cock sliding out of Loretta’s widened ass, until just the tip rested inside.

She dug her hands into the soft riverbank mud and drew in a deep breath. She widened her stand just a little more.

This was going to be interesting.

He slammed forward suddenly, with such monstrous force that Loretta’s eyes immediately shot wide, and a scream welled up inside her but got caught in her throat. All she managed was a tortured grunt as the draenei’s titanic cock filled her butt.

Jesu didn’t allow her a moment of recovery as he reared back and plowed his length into her again, his ballsack crashing wetly against her soaked pussylips. Loretta felt like someone had knocked the air out of her, and she struggled to get another breathe as Jesu gave her another stroke. She felt tears welling in her eyes as the draenei broke her anus in with his enormous fuckpole; he was putting a great deal of his enormous power into his thrusts.

She bit her lip so hard it drew blood. Tears started running down her cheeks while she came hard from the intense mixture of pleasure and pain. Spit and saliva shot from her mouth as she hoarsely cried out.

“Gods, oh gods,” she cried out as the orgasm hit her.

Jesu grabbed a fistful of her red hair and placed a hand on her haunch to give himself better leverage to assfuck her. He was grunting and groaning as Loretta’s tight butthole squeezed down on his girthy meat.

“Mmmm, ohhhhhh, good girl, taking the whole thing,” he said as he pounded her with abandon. His pendulous balls slapped rhythmically against her cuntlips.

Slap. Slap. Slap, Jesu’s nuts sounded, matched in time with Loretta’s savage moans.

Her face was beat red, her neck veins corded and bulging against her skin. An orgasm surged through her body again.

“OHHHHHHH,” she screamed, her girlcum spraying onto the forest floor.

Behind her, Jesu, her draenei stallion, grinned wickedly as he rode her bum hard. She could feel every inch of his length, every ridge and wrinkle; she could feel the pulsing vein that ran up the shaft of his stud manhood as he crammed it into her snug behind. His strong, muscular legs and ass gave his thrusts a fearsome power.

Sweat poured off their exhausted bodies from the ferocious lovemaking and the balmy Elwynn heat.

The muscular draenei hulk sodomized the beautiful redheaded human on that shore for quite some time; her being down on all fours while he squatted behind, thrusting with terrifying speed as the pleasure-insane human cried out again and again, shattering the placid forest stillness with her screams of ecstasy.

Jesu’s deep drives into Loretta’s bowels sped up as he approached climax. The ballslapping intensity reaching a fevered pitch until, with a mighty roar, the draenei unleashed his final load into his human lover’s used anus.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMM, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” he bellowed as his thick ropes of cream blasted into Loretta’s depths, filling her behind entirely with spunk. When at last his balls were emptied, he wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her into his chest in an embrace, his meat resting inside Loretta’s back passage. She turned her head, meeting him in a fierce, thankful kiss. He tasted the coppery blood from when she bit her lip.

The two lovers, utterly spent, collapsed on the soft riverbank. When Jesu’s softening dick popped out of Loretta’s gaped hole, a flood of cum followed. She wiped some from the back of her leg and stuck the cumsoaked finger into her mouth and sucked it dry.

Jesu lay beside her laughing at his depraved lover.

They laid naked beside each other on the riverbank, as afternoon gave way to evening. Loretta rested her legs across Jesu’s thighs as he gently massaged one of her feet.

“….so, he paid to watch you fuck his wife?” she said.

“Oh yeah, it’s not that unusual really. He sat in the corner of their bedroom playing with himself while we made love. She was beautiful too, older, very timid at first, but she warmed up to it and had a really good time. They were thankful afterwards, tipped me extra. They’re repeat customers now; I’ve been back there quite a few times. He wants to introduce another gigolo to the mix: have two of us take turns on his wife.”

“Shit, that is hot. And this guy’s some bigshot banker?”

“Yeah, some sort of executive with the Royal Bank of Stormwind. Oh, you’ll like this: one time he had us go out to a restaurant. We sit at one table while he sits at another by himself. He watches us while his wife jerks me off under the table,” Jesu continued. He told her more stories about his work as the pair relaxed. Later, they washed off the results of their afternoon exertion in the river.

Jesu dressed and prepared to leave, while Loretta sat near him.

“I’m busy tonight with a client,” he started, as he buttoned his shirt. “But since you said you have the weekend free, would you like to join me in the city tomorrow night? Maybe a nice dinner and a bit of fun at my estate afterward.”

“Yeah, I’d like like that,” she responded.

The invitation surprised her; her response surprised her even more. Normally, she got her rocks off then made sure to never see her lovers again, but something about the draenei was different; it didn’t hurt that the he had a massive hog and a seemingly endless supply of cum, of course. Something beyond that made her agree though; he was pleasant to be around, as she had found out as she talked to him after their lovemaking.

They set a time and agreed on a restaurant to meet up at. Loretta kissed him goodbye and watch him walk towards the road, eyeing up his ass the whole time.

She started back towards her bathing spot, where she had left her clothes. Gods her ass was sore and would be still sorer tomorrow, but the smile on her face was wide.


End file.
